


Splintered Kiss

by Shoto_Todoroki



Category: Haikyuu!!, HinaYachi - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Funny Conversations, Misunderstanding, Rowdy senpais, Series of One Shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoto_Todoroki/pseuds/Shoto_Todoroki
Summary: Amidst winning the next tournament, of learning new tactics, beating peculiar opponents, and saying goodbyes to your seniors, the last thing in Yachi's mind is falling in love. [A series of one-shot] [Hinata Shoyo x Yachi Hitoka]





	1. That Kind of Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of one shot that revolves around why the way Yachi looked at Hinata changes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the team won a match in second year at the spring tournament, something changed.

Being a part of a strong team, Yachi felt like her heart is always on her sleeves, ready to fall off in every missed receives, in every blocked spike.

She cried what it seems like an endless tears, screams a thousand cheers and received a million high fives but something changed in her second year of being the manager of Karasuno Team.

It was around spring tournament and they have a match against Shiratorizawa and they have to beat their strong rival again to make it to the nationals. Both teams have two sets they won and already on their final set. Karasuno needs another point to win and Yachi was holding her breath as the ball flies in the air and this seems like the longest play they had today and Yachi bit her lip until she taste blood but none of that matters as Hinata flies in the air, as if the time slows, and slams the ball.

The cheers erupted as Karasuno win once again and Yachi’s tears stream down as the team cries as well, hugging each other and screaming at each other for yet another game accomplished. They could play another game yet again and Karasuno’s heart enveloped with warmth as Takada-sensei, Ukai-sensei and Ennoshita, the new captain of Karasuno, finished their speech, and Yachi can’t keep the smile off her face. Yachi knew off all people that Karasuno deserved their victory.

Yachi just finished crying as Hinata approached her, glacial eyes as well. She remembered their hardships, the sense of frustration whenever they failed to do their new technics, the feeling of defeat every time they lost a match against Tokyo’s teams, the long walks after, the ride home as they avoid each other for a while, neither wanted the other to see their tears and now they won, and suddenly all of that doesn’t matter anymore and she was about to hold his hand and congratulate him when he tugged her hand and wrapped his arms around her, her words suddenly clogged on her throat.

She can smell his sweat, feel his wet shirt against her hands and he was shaking, breathing and laughing in her ear. The feeling of his arms wrapped around her waist is new and warm and his hold tightens, her body flushed against him perfectly, her squeal muffled on his shirt.

“We won, Yachi.” He murmured on her neck and she shivered, her heart racing. Before she can respond however, Hinata’s name is called and he lets go of her as fast as he embraced her and ran back towards Nishinoya who was calling him to exchange high fives. The team roars a congratulatory yell to each other again and Yachi stand there for a whole minute, frozen and just stares at Hinata, who is now bartering kicks with Kageyama.

“What happened? Your face is all red.” Takeda-sensei asked as Yachi went back to her seat in the bleachers and she shook her head slowly, a daze expression on her face.

 


	2. That Kind of Touch (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi convinced herself that this is not a date . . . and also she forgot her hand gloves. Great. She's not nervous, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the people who leave kudos~! Kudos for you~!

It's winter but the snow hadn’t fallen nonetheless it was cold.

The city is full of people buying gifts, cakes and something they could take home for their family. The Christmas cheer soars in the air and you can hear a distant Christmas song playing decorated with children’s laughter as kids walked around in amazement on the street’s colorful lights. Yachi gnaws her bottom lip. He was late.

She was standing beside the big fountain across the mall like they talked about and she wearing a simple white tank tucked into a skirt and a light blue parka thrown over, leggings underneath the black skirt with dark brown ankle boots. Her now shoulder length hair pulled into a ponytail. She checked her wrist watch once again. Of course, Hinata will be late. She exhales at her palms once again. She should’ve wear hand gloves.

The truth is she didn’t want to go.

It’s Kageyama’s birthday tomorrow and Hinata doesn’t have a gift yet. He insist he hasn’t forgotten his Setter’s birthday he just hasn’t gotten around buying the present yet which made this shopping a last minute one and he needed all the help he could get. Yachi is flattered of course that she was the first one that he had ask but to be honest, she didn’t want to be alone with him right now. It’s just, it was December where couples tends to hang around the stores and restaurant and such, so what does that make them?

“Yachi-san!”

There he was, waving enthusiastically while running towards her with a huge smile on his face.

He was wearing a blue duffel over an orange shirt which Nishinoya gave him, dark faded jeans and white athletic sports shoes and overall his outfit screams Hinata but his not intentionally but oh so tenaciously messy, unkempt hair, make her look away.

“You look great!” Hinata enthused, his cheeks flushed red, probably from the cold and she frowned. Did he ran from the station? “I almost didn’t recognize you for a second.”

She gently place her hands on his cheeks by instinct and indeed his face is cold and he blinked, his hazel eyes darkening by the contact. She realized what she had done and she pulls her hand away only for him to hold it with his own, a frown now forming on his face. “Your hands are cold, Yachi.”

She stammered and muttered lamely. “I f-forgot my gloves. . .”

He rub her hands with his and exhales on her hands, his lips almost touching her palms and she hold her breath, the warmth spreading along her cheeks. He took her hands and place it back to his cheek and beams. “Now, it’s warm.” He whispered, looking at Yachi through his bangs then almost reluctantly he let her go.

Yachi tugged her sideburns unconsciously, a nervous habit she didn’t know she had. Hinata follows the movement before purposely looking away. He clears his throat then bows. “Well, I-i’m sorry again, Yachi-san, that you have to spend this day with me.”

Yachi waved her hands, flustered but recovering quickly as he bows at her again. “I-it’s okay, Hinata, really. I don’t have anything to do today so it’s fine.” She bought her gift for Kageyama a week ago and this is the only day she could rest but he didn’t need to know that.

They started walking towards the nearest mall and Yachi can’t help but be aware of his hand swaying beside her and for a short moment their hands touched, just a faint feeling of skin to skin and she put her hands on her pocket, her hand shaking. Hinata is oblivious of all of it, however and pointed at the rack of volleyball knee pad.

“What about knee pads?” Hinata asked enthusiastically, already checking the price and how durable it is and Yachi mulled it over.

“It was definitely practical but birthday gifts are supposed to be more special, right?”

He went to the rack besides it and glance back at her. “What about shoes?”

“It is both special and practical. . . ” She frowned. “Wait, do you know his size?”

“Nope.”

It took them four hours and still they hadn’t decided on what the best gift for Kageyama is. Hinata is still full energy however and enthusiastically checked all the possible gift to give. Yachi smiled at Hinata fondly as he checked a jacket, knowing Hinata, the reason he was all fire up for this is because he didn’t want to give Kageyama the opportunity to insult his gift-giving skills, and actually he just didn’t want to give Kageyama the opportunity to insult him, period. She was proven right as he glance back at her, a defeated look in his eyes.

“Yachi-san, what do you think we should buy?” He was never good with choosing what gift to give. He gave Tanaka a gray colored volleyball once and told his senior that it reminds him of Tanaka’s head, which in the end got Hinata receive a punch in the gut and almost got his head bald.

“A hat? We could personalize it and write the team’s name on the front.” Yachi remembers Kageyama likes to wear hats while spying the enemy’s team, particularly Aoba Johsai. Though by personalizing the hat, he would remember what Yachi always said that if he wanted to spy he should look like a normal person not a suspicion one.

“That’s a great idea!” Hinata agreed, his eyes sparkling. He was almost jealous of Kageyama.

After buying a black hat and telling the clerk to personalize it, they paid the gift and they waited in the counter as they wrapped Hinata’s purchase. The day was almost finished and Yachi didn’t know what she was feeling. She wanted this day to end yet she wanted to drag the minutes, his shoulders brushed over hers and she sighed.

The snow hadn’t started falling yet but the wind grow much colder as they walked out of the mall.

Her farewell is at the tip of her tongue when he turned towards her and said, “I’ll treat you to Lunch, Yachi-san. Where do you like to eat?”

Her first reaction was to reject his offer. She has too much excitement for this day to be honest but that hopeful gleam in his eyes and that rare slow shy smile. She just couldn’t resist.

“Anywhere you want, Hinata.”

His smile grew wider and his eyes shimmered, the Christmas lights coloring his hair and he looked ethereal—unreachable. He grabbed her hand then, which took her off-guard and her eyes widened as he began to lead her through a crowd. “We ate at this restaurant once with Noya-senpai and I think you have to try it, Yachi-san!”

With his hands warm around hers, she smiled and followed him, unconsciously squeezing his hand. After a second, he squeezed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata, with his impulsive and baffling ways, is the best Hinata. <3


	3. That Kind of Selfishness (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata was avoiding her. Or is he?

It was their usual afternoon practice after school and they were having a three on three match. Coach Ukai explains that this will help their awareness of what they lack individually and discover what do they need to improve. Team A includes Kageyama, Hinata, and Tanaka. The other team includes Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Nishinoya. It was a heated match so far. The juniors sat on the bench with her in wonder, amazed by their senpais. Yachi watch as Kageyama gave Hinata a quick toss and Hinata came running, spiking it with ease as always.

Hinata was avoiding her.

She wasn't really sure if that's true, that is after a week when she saw him at lunch.

She was surprised when she saw him hanging around the cafeteria. Usually, he brings his own lunch which his mother made for him. Yachi, to be fair, usually cooks her own lunch but today she's too nervous to cook for the fear of staring off into space while doing so. This week had left her deep in thought after all and she doesn't want to overthink, not wanting to think about it anymore, so she decided to buy her lunch this time so she can have a little walk to clear her head only for her to see Hinata. Nonetheless, she was still happy to see him and she was tapping his shoulder before she could stop herself.

"Hinata."

He glances behind him to look at her, he was sipping a strawberry milk, and when he saw her, he chokes and started banging his chest.

Yachi panicked and laid a hand on his arm in concern. "Are you okay?"

He stepped back quickly as if he was burned. "Y-yeah! I-i . . uh . . ." He looked at her left and her right uncomfortably, anywhere but her then settles on looking at his shoes instead. "D-don't worry about it."

"What—"

"Ah!" He exclaimed suddenly, startling her and cutting her off. He gave a poor excuse saying Kageyama will beat him up if he didn't hurry up and give him his favorite strawberry milk which she saw him sipping earlier but before she can point that out, he was running back towards his room and Yachi has this sinking feeling in her stomach that he was avoiding her.

She attended the practice with that suspicion still lingering on her thoughts and she was proven right when Coach Ukai held a sudden meeting to explain their three in three match. She was taking notes when she looks up and caught him looking at her. His eyes met hers; his eyes widened, surprised by the sudden connection, and then he looks away. She bites her lower lip and clutched her pen a little too hard.

She shouldn't have said anything.

When their first mini-match ended, Yachi proceeds on giving everyone a bottle of water. Hinata was wiping his face with his towel and she approached him, hesitating for a bit but decided to give in. Maybe she's just being paranoid and he was just tired, is all.

Yachi offered him a bottle of water and he flinched visibly when he heard her voice. He looked at her briefly before uttering thanks. He takes it without looking at her and she noticed that he was careful not to let their fingers touch. She felt the instant rejection. He was really avoiding her, isn't?

Her confession a week ago must have been a pain.

Now everything is awkward between them and she regrets it.

Why didn't she just kept her mouth shut and just be content being his friend? Why does she need to voice out her feelings that he doesn't need? She all knew the answers to that.

Suddenly unexpected ice cream on the way home, him walking with her and waiting for the bus to arrive before he leaves, entertaining her with hilarious stories and laughter while they wait, giving candies to motivate each other before midterms. The random calls when she can't sleep and he listens although his eyes are dropping and she, guiding him in the middle of the night through call on what he needs to recall one last time so he won't fail his test, movies every Saturday where they swear no one would like to go along with them so they invite the other, having the same playlist as her, exchanging gifts in Christmas, sweet short texts they exchange before they fell asleep, all of that is not enough anymore. She wanted to be able to cook his lunch for him, she wanted to be able to say that he could come in so they could talk more without that being weird, she wanted to have a matching keychain—anything matching really. She wanted to offer him to sleep in her lap when she saw him one time sleeping in a bench looking uncomfortable, hold hands on their way to movies or ruffles his hair just because she wanted to. She wanted to embrace him as he cries whenever they lose a match. She wanted to be his support and she wanted to see him more, be with her more.

Somewhere along the way, she becomes selfish.

Now he was suffering because of it.

He probably thought it's a pain.

Before he could get back to court, she tugs the bottom of his shirt, her eyes hidden away by her bangs. Her hair grew longer as the year passes. Why does she keep it long anyway? It's hard to see and it was hard to maintain, but right now she was nothing but grateful for it. Hinata looked back at her, confused. She can feel his stare but he didn't say anything. Her vision blurred but her voice managed to stay clear.

"Hinata, forget it." She whispered so he's the one who can only hear.

"What?" He asked finally, confusion coating his voice but she refused to look up and meet his stare.

"The confession. It's okay." She releases his shirt and her lip trembled but she smiles at him. "You don't need to think about it anymore."

Hinata takes a step forward and she steps back unconsciously, panicking that he'll see her glassy eyes, a lump began to form in her throat. "Yachi—"

"Hinata, dumbass! Come back here! The match isn't finished yet!" Kageyama yelled from the other side of the court.

Yachi forces out a laugh, relieve on the unexpected interference. She waves her hands in front of her dismissively. "No, really! Just forget it. It's okay. The match is starting," She went towards his back and pushes him back to the court. "Back to the game with you!"

After successfully getting Hinata back to the game she sat back on the bench. She could swallow this useless emotion. She will prove that she could be friends with Hinata without these annoying feelings. She watches as he runs and spikes, and she remembers the day that she confessed.

Hinata was rambling at their successful execution of their new technique and his amazing spike, his russet eyes blazing and the twilight's light playing with the strands of his hair, making it seem more inflamed. He beams at her with that glorious full smile of his that dissolves everything in its path and her heart didn't stop, it jump-started. As he talked to her passionately about his spike, she had confessed.

She can't forget that moment.

He pauses not sure if he was hearing her right. He gapes at her for a long moment before he clarifies. He points at himself and Yachi nodded, his face turns red and she flushed as well but her gaze remains on him as she waits for an answer.

The tips of his ears are red now but he clears his throat. He hesitated. He had open and closed his mouth without saying anything until he closed it again, his jaw clenching before he said, ". . . Can you let me think about it?"

That was a week ago.

Another spike. Tanaka compliments Hinata and ruffles his hair. The freshmen asked her to flip the score.

She had last five minutes. She can't take it anymore. She stood up and went towards Coach Ukai, bowing to him and saying she really needed to go. Coach Ukai was taken off guard at her sudden request but he agreed and she walked back towards the gym lockers to change.

When she was finally walking towards the bus stop, she can help but looked up and take a deep breath. The sky is orange today like the way it was that day she confessed.

"Ah. It hurts." She muttered, her voice soft and while looking at the sky, her hand fly to cover her lips with the back of her hand to restrain the sounds coming from it. When the bus came she sat in the seat in the back, looking at the window with a faraway look in her eyes. Her phone buzzed and she takes it out of her pocket.

Hinata was calling but she didn't answer, she let the phone ring until it stops.

Ah. It started to rain.

She started to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos~! Reviews are deeply appreciated.  
> I'll update the part 2 as soon as possible. :}


	4. That Kind of Selfishness (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata knew he was acting like an elementary school kid getting his first confession but still.

Yachi’s nails are pale pink today.

A soft touch of color that compliments her pale blue mechanical pencil. She writes swiftly, trained by all the time she takes notes. She pauses and her brow furrows as her eyes reread the words she wrote. Hinata’s lips quirk slightly, amused that even though she’s frowning she doesn’t look threatening at all. His gaze went from her brows to her long lashes and stops to her lips. He never saw her wear lipstick but sometimes she’ll use this glossy thing and her lips will be plush and lustrous and . . . Yachi looks up all of a sudden. Surprised by the sudden connection, Hinata just stares at her, she beams, a shy sweet smile that illuminates her face, and he lost his train of thoughts.

Yesterday, Yachi had confessed to him.

“Tired of studying?” Yachi asked, clueless that he was studying her lips instead. His gaze went back to his notes which is still halfway done and he gave a halfhearted shrugged, smiling sheepishly.

“Not yet. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and his eyes followed the movement. “The exam is on Monday so we have several days to study for this.” She looked at her notepad where she kept their practice schedules. “It will be great if the both of you didn’t need to skip your training for last minutes reviews.”

“Y-yeah. . .” For a minute, he forgot about this study session’s purpose and the realization felt like receiving a spike with his face. Yachi went back to studying, falling back to her every normal day routine and confusion flooded his system. He didn't know how she can still act the same as before. He was still out of sorts because of the incident the day before where she told him that she was in love with him.

His gaze fluttered away from her and went towards Kageyama.

Bakayama is giving him a strange look. Hinata knew he wouldn't pry though.

Hinata shrugged and went back to writing his notes. He was never good at thinking too much anyway.

 

It was her hair today.

As their practice goes, Hinata can’t stopped thinking about Yachi’s hair. This morning, her hair is cascading down her back, swaying with the breeze as she walked towards him but now it was pulled on a loose ponytail that makes her look like the idol Natsu was raving about yesterday. It must be because of the way she moves. . . He was beginning to sound like a creep.

Ennoshita sense his distraction. To say that Hinata received a severe punishment is an understatement but he embraced diving and rolling in the floor a couple of times whole heartedly. At least he wouldn’t look at her every time he spikes to see her reaction—which he definitely wasn’t doing. Or so he says.

Hinata walks Yachi up to the bus stop like he always does.

She was reading a book as they waited for the bus. He respected her thirst of knowledge and watches her silently as she turned the page. A comfortable silence fell down on them as she read and he realizes that as the sun goes down, her hair seems more gold than yellow.

A strand of hair escapes her ponytail, gently framing her small face.

Without thinking about it, he brushed the hair away from her cheek.

Yachi looked at him, the confusion written in her expressive eyes mirrored his, the book in her hand forgotten. Neither of them said anything.

The bus arrived.

She blinked before bowing too many times. And Hinata did too, uncharacteristically flustered like her. 

“T-thank you for walking me home.”

“N-no! It’s okay. T-take care.” He beams real wide but he was pretty sure it looks like a grimace.

Yachi nodded once again and board the bus, the tips of her ears red. She didn’t look back at him.

He felt a little lonely.

 

The midterms are finished and Hinata was drained.

He forgot his lunch box and he was starving and irritated. Playing volleyball kept the stress at bay but after practice, he was tired. Mentally and emotionally, if not physically. He stayed at the bench outside the gym for a while, shielding his eyes from the light with his arm. The breeze caresses his hair, his face and he heaved a sigh. To be honest, he was frustrated. There are a lot of things in his mind and there is one that keeps on bugging him.

He didn’t know how to answer Yachi yet.

She had confessed to him and it was very brave of her that she did that’s why he didn’t want to give a half-assed answer, neither he didn’t want her to wait. But it’s all confusing. Sometimes he’ll hold her hand when excitement get ahold of him and he’ll drag her so he can show her what he sees, after that he didn’t mind holding her hand until she has to go home. He didn't know what that means.

“Hinata, are you okay?”

It was her voice today. That’s what he thought as he lowers his arm to looked at her. Her voice is quiet and soft but it was nice. She walked towards him and he didn’t say anything because he didn’t know what to say. He just watches silently as she closed the gap between them.

She leans in and his eyes widened. For a second, he thought she was going to kiss him. His heart did a sudden leap. Her forehead touches his and she sighs, and all he can think about is that her lips is inches away from his. His jaw clenched.

Yachi drew away with a smile in her face before he could think of crossing the distance between them. “Thank goodness you don’t have a fever.”

“Yeah.” Hinata let out a quiet breath, confused on his unexplainable disappointment. “Thank goodness.”

 

The dreams are killing him.

It’s been two days since he had a decent sleep.

At first, it’s not that bad. Hinata dreamt of Yachi wearing a summer dress, running towards him with a bright smile on her face. He was about to greet her back with the same enthusiasm however she embraced him and his heart did the thing it always did whenever he spikes. The feeling intensifies as she wrapped her small hands around his frame, as she burrows her face at the crook of his neck. When she exhaled, his mouth went dry.

“Hinata, I—"

Then he’ll woke up with a sense of relief and a bit of longing. It’s confusing.

But as the day passes, the dreams turn into much more uncomfortable memory.

He remembered it so vividly like it was not a dream. Her lips on his, the feel of her small waist against his hands, the solid wall behind her, her hands tugging his hair. A sigh against his lips, the warmth from her hands, the taste of chocolate she gave him after practice, her surprisingly soft hair.

Suddenly, he can’t look at her anymore.

It felt like a sin. It was impure. Those dreams. So, he did his best as to not to see her, be with her or talk to her as less as possible until he knows what his answer is. The sadness of being not be able to talk with her for a day is unbearable.

He didn't saw it coming that he'll see her at the cafeteria the next day.

“Hinata.”

He was sipping a strawberry milk when he glances behind him. It was Yachi and she was wearing that hair clip, the same one in his dream the night before where she strokes his hair gently as she smiles against his lips. He chokes, and started banging his chest. 

Yachi panicked and laid a hand on his arm in concern. “Are you okay?”

He stepped back quickly as if he was burned. “Y-yeah! I-i . . uh . . .” He looked at her left and her right uncomfortably, anywhere but her, then settles on looking at his shoes instead. “Don't. . . don’t worry about it.”

“What—”

“Ah!” He exclaimed, startling her and cutting her off. He gave a poor excuse then he was running back towards his room, the back of his hand covering his lips, his face aflame. Now just a touch from her can make him panic, great.

It didn’t help that every damn time they have a meeting, Yachi will be there beside the coach. Taking notes seriously like she always does. His eyes will always flutter towards her unwillingly but this time she suddenly looks up. Her eyes met his; his eyes widened, surprised and embarrassed that she caught him, he quickly looks away. This is stupid, he can't even looked at her in the eyes anymore. Damn, his heart is beating like crazy. 

The three on three match is a good exercise and for a while he let himself be lost in the game. Focused only on getting as much as points as possible, adrenaline pumping on his blood, everything is alright again and the desire to win against his components triumph over the confusion he felt this whole week.

When their first mini match ended, Hinata was wiping his face with his towel when Yachi offered him a bottle of water. He flinched when he heard her familiar voice. He looked at her briefly before uttering thanks. He takes it and does his best to do so without looking at her.

But before he could get back to court, she tugs the bottom of his shirt. Surprised, he looked back at Yachi nervously though he didn’t say anything. 

“Hinata, forget it.” She whispered and at first, he didn’t understand.

“What?” He asked. She didn’t look up to meet his stare like he thought she would. 

“The confession. It’s okay.” She releases his shirt and her lip trembled but she smiles at him. “You don’t need to think about it anymore.”

It felt like a goodbye. A sudden fear ran down his spine. He takes a step forward and she steps back unconsciously, the gesture hurt him more than he thought it would. The desire to explain overwhelmed his whole being. “Yachi—”

“Hinata, dumbass! Come back here! The match isn’t finished yet!” Kageyama yelled from the other side of the court. 

Yachi laughs and it sounded hollowed to the both of them. She waves her hands in front of her dismissively. “No, really! Just forget it. It’s okay. The match is starting,” He let her as she went towards his back and pushes him back to the court. “Back to the game with you!” 

He went back to the game and played just like she wanted. At his peripheral vision, he saw Yachi flipping the score and he was relieved that she stayed. They can talk after the game. Kageyama tosses and he spiked it with much more vigor than before. Tanaka approached him and ruffles his hair muttering something along the lines of, “Ah, my kohai has grown.” and Kageyama gave him some hesitant thumbs up which means a lot coming from him, but all Hinata can think about is Yachi with her small sad smile and when he looked at her seat, she was not there anymore.

He was running towards the coach in a blink of an eye. Surprised by the sudden assailant, it took a minute for Coach Ukai to process that Hinata was asking him where Yachi is. He answered she just went home and Hinata sprinted towards the changing room, hoping that he’ll find her there. But she wasn’t and her things are already gone. He went towards the team’s changing room and grabs his phone, dialing her number as he run towards the bus station. Maybe she was still there. 

Yachi was not answering her phone and when Hinata was finally at the bus station, it started raining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REVIEWS are much appreciated.  
> I'll update the part 3 as soon as possible. :}


	5. Chapter 5: That Kind of Selfishness (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainy evenings is never romantic for Hitoka Yachi

 

It was still raining when Hinata called again.

The phone was vibrating against her comforter. Her phone lit up and illuminates the otherwise dark room. Her eyes were heavy but slumber deprives her. Yachi turns on her side and stares at her phone warily. 2 seconds, 3 seconds. It stopped ringing. She waited for a couple of beats but it doesn’t rang again. She buries her face back to her blankets and murmurs a sad sigh.

Hitoka’s clothes were drenched when she got home. Her hair was wet and sticking to her cheeks, her eyes glacial, and her nose red. Fortunately, her mom wasn’t home when she arrived.

She took her shoes off in daze and placed it neatly by the door, lost to the agony of her thoughts. Yachi couldn’t put in into words.

The hurt was there but the right words to describe her feelings deluded her. Yachi head straight towards her bathroom in a trance, leaving her school bag by the door. She stands under the shower and let the warm water caress her clothed skin. She’ll do the laundry later. For now, standing still and staring at nothing in particular eases something in her heart. Even after she changed into her pajamas, she couldn’t quite place what she feels. Does she felt helpless? There’s shame . . . and lots of guilt as well.

She also felt numb and stupid.

Does it really matter what she feels?

When the night fell, her mom knocks on her door and Yachi refused dinner with a hoarse whisper. Her mother let her be although Hitoka knew, she stayed outside her door and contemplated if she should ask her daughter on what happened. After a while, she left though and just tells her that she made sandwiches for Hitoka in the kitchen. She was thankful of that.

Her phone buzzed again around 9 in the evening, and she jerked awake this time, albeit a bit startled. She must have fallen asleep without realizing it. Wearily, she pulls her phone towards her, her vision still blurry from sleep. Hitoka looked at the screen indicating Hinata’s numbers. He was still calling? How many calls does that make?

Distracted by her dreary feelings, she answered the call.

“H-hey.” Hinata stuttered, startled that she answered the phone this time.

She didn’t reply—couldn’t. Hearing his voice woke her from her reverie. It all came back; the pit of dread, the swift pain of agony, and the bittersweet memories. A lump started to form on her throat. She can’t trust herself to speak without her voice shaking.

“Hitoka?” His voice was quiet and sad. He doesn’t sound like his usual self at all, or maybe she’s making things up again?

She did a silent laugh. It eases almost abruptly as dismay sets in. It was funny how stupid she can be- how she can notice things that was not there at all. Her way of thinking put them in this current predicament and now she’s making Hinata through this injustice suffering. How selfish can she be?

Hitoka inhaled deeply and did her best to sound like her usual self.

“Hinata? What is it?”

Shouyou pauses at her use of his surname but recuperates easily.

“You’re not answering your phone. I was worried.”

It surprises her that his immediate concern hurts her. “I-I’m sorry.”

“. . . Can we talk?”

“It’s late already,” her lips pressed into a thin line, she couldn’t really talk about what happened earlier right now. “Do you need anything?”

“Please? Can we talk? I really need to tell you something.” he pleaded. It pains her that she was having trouble to refuse him outright.

“Okay. . .” she relents and hated herself. “Sure. What is it?”

“It’s about what happened this afternoon. You were about to cry—"

“Everything is okay,” Hitoka gently interrupted, the lie easy on her lips. “Don’t worry about it. There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Let’s talk. Please.” He repeated, dragging his words, desperation clinging on his voice. Of course, he’ll be like this. Doesn’t she love him because she admires his perseverance?

Her heart hurts for him and for herself. It was a mistake answering his call – like her confession was a mistake. The timing was never right, the feelings never returned. Hitoka plays with her blanket distractedly. She remembered the red of his ears that day when she said she loves him, and the way his gaze wavers but instantaneously settles back at her.

_‘Can you let me think about it?’_

Her lip trembles at the memory. When she finally speaks, her voice were in whispers.

“Can we talk in the morning?”

It was a plea but Hinata ignored it.

“Your mom won’t let me in.”

Upon hearing those words, she nodded not quite hearing it. Realization settles in after a while and Yachi sat up abruptly, startled at his statement. “What? Won’t let you. . .”

“I wanted to see you. Please, can we talk?”

Yachi’s gaze went towards her bedroom’s window. The wind was harsh outside and the rain was still beating down the window’s glass. Concern won over everything and she was walking towards her closet to get a jacket before she could stop herself. “Are you still outside?”

“Yeah.”

Hinata must be shivering in cold right now. Yachi can imagine him perfectly; standing in front of their apartment, hugging his arms to regain some sort of warmth, his other hand clutching the phone tightly to hold it against his ear just to constantly, repeatedly, hear her rejection.

Hitoka pauses at her doorway, the image of him had her stopping from her tracks. If she was to meet him now . . . if she take this agonizing step right now, would this scar between them ever heal?

“Shouyou . . .” she grieves. Their last conversation was still haunting her, replaying like some broken recorder, and she doesn’t know if they will be back to what they are before if she gives in now.

“What is it?”

Hitoka sat back to her bed, her disregarded ruffled coat clenched tightly in her fists.

“Go home. I can’t see you today.”

“No. I wanted to—”

“I don’t want to see you. I’m sorry.”

The words were harsh, frank and a bit mean but it was anything but honest. He never listens to anything less. Hitoka knows it now and grieves on how much she knew him.

Silence met her ears. Guilt devours her heart by the absence of his usual instant reply. Shouyou was hurt because of her. Again. She bit her lower lip to stop herself from assuring him. If she didn’t put the distance now, when would she?

Hitoka was about to plead again when he exhaled a deep shuddering sigh. “Okay. Just listen.”

“Look, Hinata. Please just go home.” She couldn’t see him—wouldn’t, because she knows that just one look from him, just the very sight of him, would slice her into pieces. “I’m okay and you won’t be if you’d continue standing under the rain. Ennoshita-senpai won’t like it either.”

When Hinata didn’t answer, her fingers tighten over her shirt above her heart. “Please.”

Her voice at the end is a whisper, but the message had gone across.

“. . . I see. Good night, Yachi.”

Lightning pierced through the sky, the battering rain was still hammering at her window. Her brow furrows.

“Do you have your raincoat?” She asked before she could stop herself. It was too late to take the question back now and so, she waited for his answer.

“Yeah.”

His voice was stiff and pinched. It was a lie. Her hand fisted on her coat again.

She wanted to ask if he would like to borrow an umbrella but he beat her to it.

“It’s okay. I’ll be fine, Yachi. Don’t worry. I. . . I’ll be back to whom I used to be before you knew it. I swear that to you.”

“Just please take care on your way home, Hinata.” She repeated, and Hinata gave a quiet hum before he ended the call.

 

The next day after class, on her way to the school gym, her eyes was still bulging and she saw Hinata walking a few steps ahead of her. He hadn't caught sight of her yet. Her heart missed a hundred of beats and clenched painfully. He was wearing a face mask, he probably caught a cold because of yesterday.

She hated him for it. And she hated herself.

It would be better, much better, for everyone in the team if she remained Hinata’s friend while maintaining a wise distance from him.

Like he said, they would go back to who they are before eventually.

Hinata hadn’t seen her yet and she kept her slow pace, not wanting it to seem like she was purposely avoiding him but also wanting to keep enough distance from him so he wouldn’t notice her.

“Operation: survive this day without any heartbreaks. Commence.” Hitoka murmurs to herself as she enters the school gym after Shouyou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Reviews are deeply appreciated. :} The next update(part 4) will be the end of this part. Any guess or suggestions for the next chapter would be greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment~! I would like to know what you think. And also if you have any suggestion, feel free to tell me.  
> I'm planning on making as many one-shots as I can. Hinata and Yachi are just plain adorable and it's too sad to see so little fics about them. THANK YOU FOR READING MY WORK~! :}


End file.
